A remote parking assist (RePA) system is designed to autonomously park a vehicle provided that the user's remote device is within a specified distance of the vehicle. The RePA system is intended to used when the operator is outside the vehicle. The operator triggers the RePA system to park or un-park a vehicle into or out of a parking space using a remote device wirelessly communicating with the vehicle. Governments are developing regulations to require that control of RePA with the remote device shall only be allowed when the remote device is within a certain distance of the vehicle. For example, the proposed European regulation requires the remote device to be within 6 meters of the nearest point of the motor vehicle (see Economic Commission for Europe, Regulation No. 79) in order for the vehicle to autonomously park. As a result of these regulations, the operator may need to move as the vehicle moves when the path the vehicle is using to park moves the vehicle away from the operator. However, it can be difficult for the operator to judge the distance from the vehicle to know when their remote device is close enough to the vehicle.